The invention relates to a switch for the distribution of coins standing on edge and moving through a coin passage among three routing passages comprising a coin switch tongue adapted to pivot about a bottom axis and whose end surface in a first position closes the floor of the coin passage and in a second position uncovers a gap in the floor which constitutes an inlet opening to two coin routing passages.
In a coin switch of this type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,314 the the switch tongue possesses three switching settings, of which the middle one closes the gap in the floor for free passage therethrough of the coins and the two other settings between the left and, respectively, right side of the coin switch tongue and lateral delimiting walls constitute inlet points to routing coin passages. The known apparatus requires an extremely exact control of the coin switch tongue by an actuator in order to ensure a reliable distribution of the coins among the three possible paths. In the case of the known apparatus trouble conditions are very likely to occur, if the actuator does not exactly set into the middle position, which corresponds to free passage.
Accordingly one object of the invention is consequently to provide a coin switch of the sort noted initially which owing to having completely regular and reproducible positioning of the coin switch tongue is responsible for a reliable distribution of the coins from a supply passage among three routing passages.